


[podfic] My only reaction to you (is the joy I found)

by Annapods



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Mostly Canon Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, THIS IS SOOOO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Chloe can hear all of Sam's thoughts like fireworks and blooming flowers, and it feels like the sun is setting outside only to rise in her chest.Written byhighlyannoying.





	[podfic] My only reaction to you (is the joy I found)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my only reaction to you is the joy i found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406291) by [unprofessionalbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unprofessionalbard/pseuds/unprofessionalbard). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/mortyitjif) \- dropbox

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3eu8cwezs6ytg1e/%5BTBS%5D%20My%20only%20reaction%20to%20you%20is%20the%20joy%20I%20found.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ibmvlo6f4vh0un3/%5BTBS%5D%20My%20only%20reaction%20to%20you%20is%20the%20joy%20I%20found.m4b?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. Your thoughts on the rhythm of the podfic  
2\. Most awesome practical use of Chloe’s powers  
3\. Anything about the Bright Sessions

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “free space” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Highlyannoying for giving me permission to podfic their work!  
**Song:**[Night Go Slow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acYpxd17eIc) by Catey Shaw


End file.
